REASONS LUCY HEARTFILIA SHOULDN'T HAVE FRIENDS
by younganimegoddess
Summary: I sat down at my desk and stared at a piece of paper. A long time ago I had hung it up on the adjacent wall. "REASONS LUCY HEARTFILIA SHOULDN'T HAVE FRIENDS" 1. She's trustworthy 2. She's always positive 3. She's amazing in every way. AU. Rated T because why not ? hella changes have been made ! hiatus !
1. Reason 1

**Hellooooooo everybody! im backkkkk! Did you miss me ? yeaaaa didn't think so. Sorry that I've been gone but this is no time for sad things because I introduce to you the new and improved REASONS WHY LUCY HEARTFILIA SHOULDN'T HAVE FRIENDS **

**Disclaimer: do you really think I own this ? or nike ? or apple ?or anything else except this plot (and my writing of course)? If I did everyone in FT would have a kid by now, and I'd be extremely rich.**

Lucy awoke with a nervous feeling in her stomach. Today was her first day after all. Lucy laid down for an extra ten minutes until she built up enough courage to go on with her day. The blonde rose and swung her legs over the side of her queen sized bed. She slowly but steadily made her way to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and stared at her face for a while and eventually, a smile grew and Lucy decided to go take a shower.

…

"Since it's my first day, why not make an impression" Lucy thought with a smirk. She pulled out a white shirt that read _'_ogstar' on the back with a 13 under it along with a black pair of joggers and a pair of black roshe runs, where instead of an all-white check mark, it had a flower print to it. The blonde grabbed her black Nike bag and walked down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen. It wasn't common for Lucy's father to be home early in the morning like this, as he would usually be gone. And it was no different this morning. The blonde paused for a second and pulled out her rose gold IPhone 6s plus and went to her music app. She played 'The pressure' by Jhene Aiko and proceeded on. She made herself some eggs, bacon some toast, and orange juice. While Lucy sat and ate she scrolled through her twitter feed, liking and occasionally retweeting whatever caught her eye. When Lucy finished her food she put her dishes in the sink and left through the garage door because Lucy had no time these days to wash dishes.

…

Lucy walked into her garage and opened the door to her black range rover and plugged her phone in the AUX cord and immediately turned the volume down, even though she knew the car wasn't on yet she did this as a precaution. Next, she pushed the garage door opener, started her car and heard 'Liquor' by Chris Brown playing. Though Lucy did love this song (and Chris Brown) she pushed the button that switched from the radio to the aux cord and the song 'Here' by Alessia Cara played. She turned the volume back up and with no other obstacles she put her seat belt on and pulled out of the garage and sped off towards her new school. Lord knows she was late enough as it is.

…

Upon Lucy's arrival, when she opened the door of her range rover she almost fell on the ground due to her shoe lace getting caught. She was glad that no one was there to see her catch herself and dusk herself off. Once she felt less embarrassed (despite the fact that no one was around), she reached for her Nike backpack that rested in the passenger seat, fixed her shoes and walked toward the building to enter the main office.

…

Lucy's encounter with the office secretary hadn't gone well. Anyone could see that 1.) She hated her job 2.) She drinks way too much coffee and 3.) She wasn't very good at makeup. However Lucy's encounter with the principle went wayyyyy better than planned, overall he was a pretty cool guy. His name was Makarov and apparently thought of all his student as his children. He had called Lucy into his office and they had a brief yet fun conversation. When he was finished speaking, he gave Lucy her schedule and a map of the school. Lucy just hoped she wouldn't get lost when she thought of her poor map reading skills. Growing up Lucy wasn't the most adventurous of children, in fact it seemed Lucy had never really used a map except for a couple of times that she didn't care to discuss at the moment (or ever for that matter).

As Lucy walked down the hallway, following the simple yet seemingly complex directions to her locker, she hummed a song she liked at the moment. If Lucy did say so herself (and for anyone who'd heard her) she was a pretty good singer (and dancer). As Lucy reached her locker she read her combination _'7-7-7 what a strange combo'_ she thought to herself. Oh well, it didn't really matter to her as long as it worked. _'7 left, 7 right, 7 left'_ lucy thought as she turned the dial to the correct numbers. When she opened it, it was black and completely empty. Lucky for Lucy, she had recently gone out and bought decorations as well as school supplies. Lucy pulled her bag off her back and set it on the floor as she unzipped it. The blonde pulled out lighting strips, yes, lighting strips. Lucy was determined to make this locker look amazing. You can control the color from your phone with a special app. She pulled the tape off the back of the strip and placed it in her locker. Unfortunately, Lucy would have to go through the set up process later, perhaps at lunch. The blonde also put up a mirror and a few magnets. The one she liked the most was one that the principle gave her. He'd said that every student had one and he let her select her color. They had all the basic colors but they had a set of custom made ones. Naturally, Lucy chose the one that was mostly white but was out lined with black and gold. She let the magnet forcefully connect itself to the cool metal of her new locker and the loud SMACK echoed through the desolate halls. She checked her phone, 10:25, when she left the office Makarov told her that 3rd period ended at 10:30 and 4th started at 10:35 and lunch was after. Honestly, Lucy wanted nothing more but to start her quest for a nice and quiet place to just relax when all of these children would get on her nerves. Or of course if she just needed a nap. Either or, really.

…

Lucy finished up at her locker by placing extra folders, binders as well as pens and mechanical pencils. Right when she finished the bell sounded and students poured out the classrooms. '_Well might as well face the day. I'll have to find a hiding spot later then._' Lucy thought to herself. She saw and interesting variety of kids alright. She didn't mind it at all though, in fact, she had no place to talk because she herself was quite weird. She looked at her map again, earlier she had asked Makarov if he could mark where all of her classes were. '_What period was it again ? 3__rd__? 4__th__? Oh well_''. Lucy walked according with her schedule in her hand. Soon she in front of her AP English class. She stood for a second and she had noticed that the hallways were empty once again. '_Now or never_' the blonde thought. It wasn't that Lucy was scared or nervous, okay, maybe a nervous but definitely not scared. After all, what did Lucy have to be scared of? She's much scarier things than anything these kids could throw at her. And on top of all that, Lucy always had positivity on her side. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Lucy saw a lot of other people along with the person who she assumed to be the teacher. Unfortunately, Lucy had drawn attention to herself, but she didn't mind. The more Lucy walked, the eyes she had staring at her. Some were soft gazes, filled with curiosity and others were daggers filled with venom and hatred. Lucy glanced in the direction it came from to find a group of girls she faintly recognized. She quickly turned her attention back to her walking but before she knew it she was at the teacher's desk. She gave him her best grin and said "What's up? I'm Lucy, You're Mr. Clive, Right?". He shook his yes while saying, "You're Lucy Heartfilia, Right ? And all the other kids call me Gildarts so you can call me that too." Mr. C- Gildarts wasn't what Lucy expected her AP English teacher to be like at all. He had a head full of brown hair, not a grey one in sight. He also had brown eyes to match and he looked fairly young in all honesty. "Could you introduce yourself to the class Lucy?"

…

Lucy walked up to the promethean board and grabbed the pen. She then wrote her name in cursive and in Japanese under it. "Hey guys, I'm Lucy, Age 16 I can speak Japanese and Spanish as well as English as you can see. Also, todays my first day so go easy on me, 'kay ?" she said while giving a kind smile. Without being told Lucy went to go find a seat. She headed straight to the back of the room. When Gildarts resumed his teaching Lucy took one look at the board and knew what he was teaching. She had already covered it before so she took this as an opportunity to chill. She pulled out her head phones and placed on in each ear and decided to scroll through her Tumblr dashboard. Eventually, Lucy felt a light tap on her shoulder. She pulled out one of her ear buds and said 'Yes?' with a smile that could pull the sun out of its raining depression.

"Hi, I'm Levy" a small pixie-like girl with blue hair said. The girl looked Lucy's age in her face but not so much in her body. Her legs swung under her chair, at least Lucy's were barely touching the ground. She also wore her hair in a half curly half straight kind of way, it was messy but still cute.

"Lucy, and I like you book" Lucy said while pointing to the novel in her hands. 'Bad Girls Don't Die' was the title. Lucy didn't even have to look at the cover to know. She'd read the book many times simply because she loved it. Levy's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm glad you like it. This is my third time reading it" the blunette stated.

"Ah, I see" Lucy said while smiling at her.

"Anyways, the reason I tapped you was to see if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch." The pixie said.

The blonde weighed her actions. Setting up her locker and finding a hiding place or meeting potential 'friends' in a noisy cafeteria. Though noisy things, especially people, were not to Lucy's liking she did like the idea of making new friends, to a certain extent.

"Sure, I guess" the blonde said with no hesitation.

"Yas! I'll meet you in front of your locker after class."

Lucy gave a silent nod and placed the ear bud back in her ear.

…

Before Lucy knew it the period was over and she realized she forgot to tell Levy her locker number. 'Oop, oh well' she thought. 'It was nice knowing her' Lucy said while walking to her locker to get her lunch. While she walked she felt many eyes staring at her. She turned her head abruptly and saw three people shift their eyes. The blonde giggled and put in the combination to her locker and put her books and things in their respective places. She grabbed her phone, car keys, and her lunch bag and slammed her locker shut having gather everything she needed.

"You ready?" the small pixie asked as she appeared out of literally nowhere. It reminded Lucy of the technique used by Killua Zoldyck's family in the anime Hunter x Hunter. Yes Lucy loved anime. Deal with it. Anyways, Lucy had decided to go with the situation at hand and head to the lunch room with her. Lucy nodded and her and her new pixie like friend headed to the lunch room. When they reached the door Levy pushed it open and Lucy braced herself for the noise. And Lucy was right to do so. When she walked it she saw fight breaking out and food being thrown.

"Levy, what the hell? Where are all the damn teachers?" Lucy said while swiftly dodging flying pieces of food.

'I swear if I get hit from a fling piece of food or a punch all hell is breaking loose' the now annoyed blonde thought to herself.

"Anywhere but here, that's for sure" the blunette said while laughing. She pulled Lucy to a table literally in the center of the cafeteria where teens with hair colors like red, blue or even white sat. As levy pulled her closer she saw a boy with pink hair in a screaming match with a boy with black hair.

**O0000ps sorry for ending it here lol. Honestly I had planned the first chapter out in my notebook but it ended up being 14 pages long and considering how small I write…. Are you getting the picture ? So I'm breaking it up in the first few chapters of 'Reasons' lls. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. As always the next chapter will be out next Friday but I'm starting to get hella busy so my updates might appear of Thursdays or Saturday. **


	2. Reason 2

**Damnnnn 0GWxlf, back at it again with 'RLHSHF'. I'm sorry lmfaoo. If you don't get the reference wyd fam…?**

**Anyway, as promised here's the second chapter of the new and improved rlhshf!**

**Disclaimer: we've been through this bruh.**

**Previously:** "Anywhere but here, that's for sure" the blunette said while laughing. She pulled Lucy to a table literally in the center of the cafeteria where teens with hair colors like red, blue or even white sat. As levy pulled her closer she saw a boy with dark pastel pink hair in a screaming match with a boy with black hair.

…

'_Oh Lord'_ Lucy thought has Levy pulled her to the table. As they approached the yelling grew louder with each step.

"Shut the hell up, Ice Prick" the pink haired male said.

"Why don't you make me, Flame Brain" the raven haired boy retorted.

Somehow Lucy got lost in their argument and before she knew it she and Levy were standing in front of the table. When Lucy snapped out of her thoughts she got a better look at the pink haired boy.

'_What a strange hair color'_ Lucy found herself thinking for about the third time now. She turned her attention back to the rest of the table and Levy.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Lucy. Make her feel welcome." Levy said. Lucy couldn't help but sense a bit of malice at the end of Levy's words.

"Introduce yourselves…now" Levy said with a menacing aura.

The first to stand was a boy with orange hair and glasses.

"Hello there, Beautiful" he said while reaching for Lucy's hand to kiss it. "I am your knight in shining armor, Loke."

Lucy quickly snatched her hand away and smacked the back of his head. The two boys that were previously fighting started laughing.

"Don't touch me. 'kay?" at first Lucy's words were menacing but she ended with a smile, the one that said 'I'll cut your peepee off while you're sleeping' kind of smile.

"O-okay..." he said while backing away.

Next a girl with white hair stood, along with another girl and a large boy.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira. This is my sister Lisanna and our brother Elfman". Both waved and smiled.

Lucy noticed that the girl that was Mira's sister was one of the girls that glared daggers at Lucy when she entered the classroom that morning. '_Looks like I've made an enemy on my first day'_ Lucy thought. After those three sat down a girl with red hair and a boy with blue hair stood.

"Hello, I'm Erza, your student body president, and this is Jellal, our Vice President. Nice to meet you." Erza walked over to Lucy, Jellal following in tow, and shook Lucy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucy said with a smile.

When Jellal finished his own greeting to Lucy he sat down next to Erza and kissed her cheek. '_Awww'_ Lucy thought.

Levy walked to a boy with black hair that was kinda long for a boy but Lucy didn't judge, and dragged him over to Lucy. Despite Levy's small appearance she had to be hella strong or just plain scary to make a boy of his stature do something.

"Introduce yourself." Levy said to the boy.

"What's up? I'm Gajeel." He said in a gruff voice. "Was the good enough for ya ?" Gajeel said as he turned to Levy. "Perfect." Levy said while patting him on the shoulder and pushing him to go sit down. Lucy felt a buzz in her pocket and went to check her phone but before she could she felt a pair of hands come from behind and grasp her breasts. She immediately looked down and saw four perfectly manicured fingers with a thumb of course on each one of her boobs. The blonde turned and saw a girl with brown hair wearing a flowy purple crop top, black jeans and black ankle boots along with a black messenger back. The girl gave Lucy a smile.

"Those are real, alright. Loke you owe me $2o" the girl said.

"Oh hi, I'm Cana by the way. Sorry about that but, $20 is $20." The girl said with a cheeky grin. Lucy realized something.

"Wait you said Loke, Right? He put you up to this ?" Lucy asked. The girl shook her head yes and flashed her newly gained $20. Lucy shook her head and turned her attention back to the table. She saw Loke trying to hide under the table itself. Knowing he was in trouble he swiftly got up and took off running towards the cafeteria doors.

Lucy ran after him as he tried to take off into the hallway. She jumped and tackled him just as he was about to reach the doors. Lucy punched him and with every hit she landed she said a word.

"So you think its ok to question whether or not a girls boobs are fake huh?" she got off him and brought him to his knees. Lucy didn't want to hurt him too badly considering she had just met him, so she kicked him where it would hurt the most. She finished up and saw that the other students in the cafeteria had taken pictures and videos while screaming "WORLDSTARRRR".

Lucy walked off and headed back to the table her possible future friends were. She saw everyone laughing about the incident and saying to the other students 'You don't wanna catch Lucy's hands' and things along those lines. Lucy thought back to a Naruto fan account she encountered on twitter. Their bio had read 'Talk shit and catch this Rasengan'. Lucy giggled silently. She also thought about a video she saw where a girl had said 'Talk shit and catch this block bitch'. Lucy laughed a bit more but calmed herself.

She turned her attention back to the table and smiled at them.

"Alright, alright, Let's get back to intro's" Levy said. A boy with Blonde hair stood. "You've earned my respect, the names Laxus" he said with a small grin. After he sat down a girl with dark blue hair stood and walked toward Lucy.

"Hello Lucy, Juvia is Juvia. Nice to meet you." The blunette said while shaking Lucy's hand. Lucy gave Juvia a big smile as she turned to go sit back down.

"I guess its my turn. Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Gray." It was the raven haired boy who she'd seen fighting with the other boy who had pink hair. The boy had Raven hair and dark eyes to match, he stood shirtless with his hand sticking out for Lucy to shake. Lucy reluctantly shook his hand but when he let go she motioned with her finger for him to come closer. He leaned down closer to her height.

"Pssst. Where's your shirt ?" After Lucy whispered that to him he looked down and it appeared as this was just dawning upon him. "Aw hell, how does this keep happening ? Thanks Lucy" he said while he walked off to look for his shirt, at least Lucy assumed that's what he was going to do.

"Ayyy, best for last. I'm Natsu. Nice to meet ya Lucy." He said with a sharp toothed grin. Lucy hadn't even noticed the dark pastel pink haired boy walk up to her. Lucy grinned as she thought about her next question.

"I got one question for you Natsu, Why is your hair dark pastel pink ?" You could see the annoyance grow on Natsu's face.

"Its not pink its salmon" he said sharply.

"I don't know who you getting an attitude with, I just asked a question. No need to catch feelings." Lucy said while slightly chuckling.

"Anyways, to initiate our new found friend I say we have to have a sleepover this weekend. Lucy, you in ?" Levy asked.

"You guys seem cool. So yeah, I guess I am." Lucy said with a smile. She was smiling a lot today. And she usually only smiles this much when she's by herself. Lucy could tell everything was gonna be good with these guys. She could feel a good aura generating from everyone. Except for that Lisanna girl. She had 'Bad Vibes' written all over her face.

"Alright guys, whose house?" asked Natsu.

"We can have it at mine. I mean I am the one who just joined and its supposed to be my 'Initiation'" Lucy said while putting air quotation marks around 'Initiation'.

"Okay, we're all set then. Lucy gimme your number and so I can text it to everyone and also give you everyone's number." Lucy gave her a thumbs up and took Levy's phone out of her hands and began typing her number in.

Once again Lucy felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she took it out. She clicked the home button and saw she had 2 Twitter dms and a Tumblr ask as well. She held her thumb to the home button to unlock her phone and went to twitter to reply to those dms. Lucy's usual twitter dms were just positive messages sent in from her followers and these two messages were no different. After Lucy finished replying to those she went to her Tumblr and went to her asks. It was also a message of positivity.

Lucy had become quite popular on social media. Lucy herself didn't even know how or why herself, she just was. Many a times she had been described as the type of person that just drew people in to her and made them want to be her friend. It was a lot like that at her old school but everyone there was fake. Lucy made it a point to be genuine and show sincerity and kindness. She didn't wanna play people like some other people she knew that were also popular on social media. Lucy herself wanted positivity only, so if cutting somebody off meant getting that, Lucy had no problem with it.

The bell signaling that lunch was over began ringing and Lucy reached in her pocket for her schedule to see what class she had next. Honors Algebra. Lucy hated math but she was good at it, she was even better at English but she actually liked that subject so it made sense.

"Levy can you take me to this class ?" she asked the blunette.

"Sure, I have that class next too." The girl replied.

And with that they headed to each other's lockers and Levy once again said she would meet Lucy at her locker.

…

When Lucy got to her locker she couldn't help but think back to her original plan for the day. Setting up her locker and finding a good place to sleep when things were chaotic. Lucy had decided it would be a bad idea for her to skip on her first day so she just gathered what she needed while she waited for Levy to finished at her own locker which just so happened to be directly down the hall from Lucy's. Lucy grabbed her Nike bag, extra pens and mechanical pencils, and a note as well as her binder and put that in her bag.

For the second time that day Levy had mysteriously appeared next to Lucy's locker and asked:

'You ready?' and just as before Lucy answered 'Ready'.

The duo walked to class happily conversing about whatever topic crossed their minds. Lucy was happy she decided to make friends with Levy and everyone else she'd met that day they all had a good vide coming from them however, Lucy will have to distance herself from Mira sister. What was her name ? Lasagna? Liz? Oh well, she have to remember it later.

**Alright guys, I feel like a lot of ground was covered in this chapter. So thanks for reading and please review, I'll be replying to them if I get any. And as I said before my update days will probably vary from this point on so expect updates almost any day of the week lls.**


	3. Reason 3

**Welcome back ladies and possible gentlemen joining us what's up? I'm sorry in advance for all the Naruto references lol.**

Previously: The duo walked to class happily conversing about whatever topic crossed their minds. Lucy was happy she decided to make friends with Levy and everyone else she'd met that day they all had a good vibe coming from them however, Lucy will have to distance herself from Mira sister. What was her name ? Lasagna? Liz? Oh well, she have to remember it later.

'_Finallllllllyyyyyyyyyy its fridayyyyyyyyyy' _Lucy thought to herself as she walked into school that morning. She had only been to school one day this week, her first day, but she was already ready to end the week with a bang. That's right! The sleepover that was being held at her house tonight! and yessss Lucy was aware that it was hella weird to invite a group of almost perfect strangers to her home but hey, it was gonna be lit and Lucy knew it. She had the night planned out. Man hunt, water guns, Ouija boards (jk Lucy doesn't fuck with ungodliness, considering herself a sage and all), scary movies, pranks you name it and Lucy had it. She had planned so that they could sleep the next day because no one would be sleeping that night. Lucy being the pro she was at staying up at night would think of this as child's play, the blonde could stay up for days on end with a 4 hour nap to back her up. However it didn't excuse how, no matter long she slept, she was eternally tired. She'd slept for 2 days straight before and was still sleepy. Oh well, she'd have to suck it up. On top of that, for extra energy Lucy had decided to sleep through her classes that and she had instructed her friends the night before to do the same and she'd help them study later.

Lucy was honestly happy beyond her own comprehension for the first time in a long time. The only thing the young sage needed to do was buy snacks after school and everything would be set. This was going to be lit if it was the last thing Lucy did.

…

Lucy walked to her first period, technically it's like she missed part one of her own first day of school considering she missed first, second and third periods yesterday and when she came she just went to her fourth. She pulled her schedule out of her pocket and looked at the words that filled the first row. Honors Spanish (is that even a real class?). Lucy had already been fluent in French and Japanese so Spanish would just be a plus. She had learned French when she was young due to her fathers and mothers wishes. Her mother loved other cultures and she loved to go on family trips to France so, while Lucy was young she had her learn assuming that they would be going many, many, many more times but Lucy's mother died before that. And Lucy learned Japanese simply because of her love for the culture and anime. When she first found an interest in anime the young sage found subtitled versions to be troubling. Yes, she loved reading but not all the time if she wasn't going to be reading manga. Lucy learned the language so she could just watch the regular versions that aired in Japan (and also saving the wait for dubbed versions when the subtitled and original versions were so far ahead). The whole learning other languages thing saved Lucy a whole rack of time when it came to researching references and such. The next language she was close to being fluent in was Spanish and after Spanish she would quickly move into Korean. She had recently taken a liking to K-Pop and Korean Dramas and as discussed before she found subtitles to be troubling.

…

Lucy blindly walked to her first period, as if she actually knew where she was going, and suddenly remembered she hadn't set up the lights in her locker yet._ 'Oops oh well, looks like I'll be late again today.'_ the blond thought as she turned around to go to her locker.

When Lucy got up that morning she grabbed some other trinkets from her bedroom to put in her locker. Some weird small tapestry she had and would hang in the back of her locker with small magnets. She'd also grabbed a jacket, umbrella, some spare clothes and a pair of shoes. The jacket she had brought with her happened to be one of her favorite ones. It was clear and plastic with white fabric at the seams she also had a clear umbrella to match. It was going to be considerably warm that day for March so Lucy decided against a pair of jogger unless the fabric was thin. Lucy went with a black crop top, black shorts that had golden buttons and white air force 1's. Also, in honor of Lucy's love for Naruto and the filler arc about Itachi Uchiha they were stuck in, she wore an oversized red cloud Akatsuki windbreaker, unzipped, and a Hidden Leaf ninja headband she had found while shopping online and stumbling upon a website that was selling them for a limited time. She wore the head band around her neck like the character Hinata did. Any other time she would have worn it like one of her favorite characters, Naruto, but not this time seeing as she didn't like the way it would tie the outfit together. Next, instead of Lucy's usual black Nike bag, she used a red cloud Akatsuki backpack. Honestly, Lucy was quite proud of her outfit and how well she put it together without being late to school that day. The young sage wondered if she would make her outfits anime themed for Fridays just to shake it up once in a while because lord knows she had enough anime merchandise to last otaku's everywhere a lifetime.

…

When Lucy got to her locker she decided she didn't want to be too late, but late enough. She put in her combination and began taking the things from home out of her bag and into her locker. The clothes would go at the very top and the extra shoes she brought would stay in their box at the bottom. The shoes weren't anything special considering she didn't know when she would need them so it was another pair of Air Force 1's. Next, Lucy hung the tapestry with the magnets and put the little trinkets where she thought was best. Finally she just needed to set up the lights. The check the time on her phone, 8:25, at most the process would take about five to ten minutes. Lucy pulled up the app and followed the calibration instructions. Before Lucy knew it she was setting the color rotations. The color would change every few minutes or so.

Alright now to get to class.

Lucy walked into the classroom and saw all of her 'friends' and a few others working in groups. No one had noticed her yet so she felt no real fear of anything. Lucy walked to the teacher's desk only to be pulled back by Natsu.

"We've got a substitute today." He said while grabbing he shoulders and steering her towards the table where their friends sat. The only one that wasn't there were Lasagna. Lucy still couldn't figure out what that child's name was. _'What was that child name ?... hmmmm Lasagna can't be it, right? Well it's gonna have to be lasagna till I remember it.'_ Lucy thought with a slight giggle.

"Oi, what's so funny blondie?" the boy name Laxus questioned.

"Nothing much. And you do realize you're blonde as well, right?"

Silence.

"Ahhhh, she got you Laxus. She flamed you." Mira said while laughing with the others.

"Aye Lucy, I didn't know you were such a Naruto fanatic." Natsu said as he sat down and poked Lucy's cheeks. Lucy quickly turned to bite his finger but he pulled it away just in time.

"Of course, Naruto is lit. Do you watch ?" Lucy asked while poking his cheek in return.

"Duh."

"Don't get smart" Lucy said while hitting his arm. The blonde looked at Natsu's outfit. The pink haired male wore black Nike sweatpants and a white tee shirt that had a blue Nike check mark with a little Naruto at the end. Something clicked. It was supposed to be Naruto doing a Rasengan. Lucy snuck a glance at his shoes and they matched his shirt. This boy's outfit was pleasing to Lucy and she wanted it for herself.

"Pssst, Natsu…" the blonde whispered

"What ? And why are you whispering ?" he questioned while giving her an eyebrow raise.

"If you tell me where you go you're shirt and your shoes from we can twinnnnn" she said while giving him puppy eyes.

Natsu just laughed more and wrote down the site he had bought his outfit from. The blonde smiled and graciously accepted the strip of paper and put it in her bag. Since it was obvious the sub wasn't going to give any work, Lucy pulled out her phone and listened to music with her head down so she could assume the position for sleep. When Lucy couldn't get comfortable she called Levy over.

"Hey Lucy, what's good?" Levy asked while hugging her.

"Sit down real quick."

Levy did as told and sat next to Lucy. Lucy plopped her head on Levy's lap and closed her eyes. Levy soon decided to do the same and went to sleep with her chair against the wall and her head leaned back. It was usually cold in the classrooms so Levy almost always had a small blanket with her. The two slept with comfort in all of their classes. And when lunch came they ate and conversed but when classes rolled around again the two skipped and Levy helped Lucy find her spot where she would skip classes and sleep, even though Lucy had planned on doing it alone. Turns out their whole group ended up going and staying with them all day. Even Erza. Levy was surprised Erza didn't yell at them for skipping classes, especially Lucy with it being only her second day at school. Their current place of resting was an empty classroom that was never used. According to Erza, that whole hallway was empty all day.

Lucy made a mental note of this and on Monday she would have to do something with it. The only problem would be her getting permission from the principal. He seemed easy going enough so Lucy hadn't thought much of it.

In fact because it was only fourth period Lucy was contemplating going to ask him right then and there and then after getting his permission, going home to grab everything she thought they would need for now, but decided to hold off on her plans until Monday and she could email Makarov over the weekend and then set everything up Monday. With this idea fresh in her head she woke everyone up.

"Aye, I got an idea." The blonde spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Aight, shoot." Gajeel said.

"What if we turned this hall way into OUR hallway ?" the sage said with a smirk.

"I'm listening." Natsu said. Ever since Lucy had met this group she got the impression that Natsu was their supposed leader but it was an unspoken kind of thing. Lucy had no problem with that as long as she was of equal status, but she also got the impression she was quickly making her way up to that status. The best feeling she got from this group was that everyone was cool with one another and everyone thought of everyone as equals. She got a good vibe from them and she could tell that they were great people who would do great things, eventually. The blonde hair sage smiled widely as she put her plan into words. This would definitely have to be discussed at the sleepover later that night.

**Alrighttttttt. Sorry that this is a filler kind of. But next chapter is gonna be lit, just wait on it. Once again sorry for all the Naruto references lls. I honestly can wait the next 2 or 3 chapters because big things are happening. I promise. ALSO sorry for the late update…. Busier than usual oops asdfghjkladhsfjssagkdauesb**


	4. Reason 4

**Alrightttttt ! I'm so excited to write these next couple of chapters like you don't understand lol.**

Previously:

The blonde hair sage smiled widely as she put her plan into words. This would definitely have to be discussed at the sleepover later that night.

The final bell rang Lucy couldn't be more excited to make these moves and set up for her sleep over. The blonde hurried to her locker and grabbed her bag which contained her phone charger, car keys, lotion, perfume, chapstick, gum and basically any other essentials Lucy felt she would, could or should need during the day. Earlier in the day she had asked Levy to help her pick out snacks and drinks for the sleepover, so all that was left was to wait for Levy at her locker.

"Lucy!" Levy called as she walked to the blonde.

"Are you ready ?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, now let's gooooo" Levy dragged out as though she never wanted to see the school again. Naturally, Levy was smart. Smarter than most actually, but people always seem to think that just because you're 'smart' you liked school. With these two however, that wasn't the case at all. One thing her and Lucy had in common was that school was just a waste of valuable time that could be spent elsewhere. In all honesty, in Lucy's opinion, school wasn't even about learning anymore, it was just about attendance and passing. Truthfully both girls knew they could've easily left their friends and skipped many grades but both wanted to take it slow instead of just rushing into life.

…

Lucy was first to walk out of the doors to the school and held the door for Levy to walk out. Lucy led the way to her vehicle with Levy following closely. When Lucy was about five feet away she pulled out the keys and unlocked the car so Levy could get in. Lucy started the car and turned the air conditioning on.

"Any specific song you want to listen to, Levy?" the blonde questioned.

"No not really but could you play something by Bryson Tiller?"

"Levy, I Knew there was a reason you were my first friend here." Lucy said as she grinned and pulled out her phone so she could connect it to the aux cord. She scrolled through her music library and tapped on the screen. Levy immediately recognized the song as 'Sorry Not Sorry' and started to sing along while Lucy smiled and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Lucy joined in when they got to the hook:

'_Girl if you don't get the fuck from me, I know you thought we had something special, but you don't mean nothing to me, girl I'm sorry you not the one for me.'_

Lucy turned the volume up slightly and sped down the street as they both sang happily.

'_Just be honest girl what you want from me, this aint nothing new, keep it so 100. I can't let none of these boys get one up on me. I go by God-Tiller you better run from me, I give hope to my boys, them boys love money. Adios to them bitches, can't get a hug from me. I'm high on life, that's what it does for me. My numbers going up, I feel a buzz coming.'_

Before Lucy knew it they were already down the street to the store as they reached the third verse:

'_This the shit I don't condone, cheating on your man but you can get it if you want it, looking for a bad bitch, I finally found a culprit, boys taking shots, and I'm back check the postage, yeah, hatin ass boy, why won't you shut up?_

_This the motherfuckin' 502 come up, and every time I'm back in the city, every bitch with a hidden agenda run up'_

The two finished the song just as Lucy found a place to park. Surprisingly the grocery store wasn't as far from the school as Lucy thought. Lucy stopped the car, grabbed her bag and got out with Levy following in suit.

…

Lucy is fond of candy. Just not the super sweet kind, especially not _all_ the time. Lucy liked the more sour candy like 'Sour Patch Kids' or 'Warheads', but she did like the occasional piece of chocolate or gummy bear depending on her mood. And her mood right now was leaning toward buying almost every type of candy in the store._ 'On second thought, maybe we should've gone to 'It's Sugar.'_ The young sage thought to herself while they scanned the shelves for any can they thought they or the rest of their group would like. 'It's Sugar' was something of a high end candy store where on could buy candy in bulk. From giant Hershey's bars to 3 foot gummy worms. You name it, Its Sugar probably had it. And on top of that they didn't just sell candy, they also sold nice little trinkets and items. One thing Lucy had constantly bought were 'Bitch Citations' and 'Hot Mess Citations'. (Btw, yes 'Its Sugar' is a real place and yes, they really do have 'Bitch Citations' as well as 'Hot Mess Citations')

"Hey Levy, If we were gonna buy this much candy maybe we should've gone to 'Its Sugar'" Lucy suggested as she surveyed the cart that was already filled to the rim with all types of sugary substances.

"Yeahh, I just thought about how much this would cost and of how many trip it would be for you and my little self to carry those heavy ass bags to your truck." Levy said with a grin.

"Trueeeee. Yeahh, let's just got to Its Sugar." The blonde said while placing bags of candy back on the shelves and leaving the chips, sodas, juices, ice creams and various toppings in the cart.

…

Levy is quite fond of candy, just as Lucy is, but the young pixie preferred sweets like Little Debbie cakes or something along with your regular candies like Laffy taffy or Everlasting Gobstoppers. Don't get the teenager wrong she loved sour things, but to a certain extent. If there was one sour candy she couldn't handle, it was Warheads. The blunette would cry if she even saw one. So when Lucy picked up a bag she felt like she would die that night. Good thing that before they left the grocery store the young McGarden picked up honey buns, zebra cakes, oatmeal cream pies, Oreos, chips ahoy, sweet and salty Chex mix, and anything in between. Levy was determined to not eat anything sour that night, but knowing her friends, that would be highly unlikely.

…

When the two teenagers arrived at its sugar they could help but gaze at what appeared to be a sweet paradise. The main theme of the store was pink but they both over looked that and ran to the comically large boxes of Laffy Taffy. By the time they were finished each girl was carrying their weight in candy and various sweets (which probably wasn't much considering they both hadn't weighed that much.). Lucy also made the bold decision to grab a few boxes of the famed 'Bean Boozled Challenge'. A game in which the object was to get a good tasting jelly bean over a bad tasting one.

When they walked to the register the cashier sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'I really need a new job' while picking up the first bag and weighing it.

…

In all honesty, it never really occurred to Lucy that she was 'Rich' per say, she'd always described it as 'Comfortable'. But when Levy gazed at the young sage's house, something in her head told her that her way of living was obviously a bit different from other peoples. Now, Levy had thought something was up when Lucy paid $270 at 'Its Sugar', Hell, she thought something was up when she saw Lucy's truck. But Levy didn't really think much of it after she came to the conclusion that Lucy just always saved a lot of money or her car was a gift from the her rich auntie that was probably spending her life traveling the world. However, when Levy saw Lucy's house she could help but stand still in the entry way and stare wide eyed with her jaw dropped. Levy had never seen a house so big. So when Lucy casually popped the trunk of the truck and started getting bags out of it like this was nothing, it surprised her.

"So are you gonna help or nah" the blonde asked while poking Levy on the cheek and walk past her. Not wanting to get lost, Levy quickly grabbed a few bags and followed Lucy up a set of stairs in awe to the kitchen.

As if it wasn't already enough, Lucy's Kitchen was beautiful. Polished marble and a large island in the center, it looked like a professional chef's wonderland. Levy didn't even need see the house in order to know it was going to be gorgeous and when Levy told her mom about it she would need pictures for proof.

"I would offer you a tour of the house now but I want everyone to get her first." The blonde said with a small apologetic smile.

"Oh no, it perfectly fine Lucy." Levy said absent mindedly while still gazing around. If this was the kitchen she would love to see what Lucy's personal library looked like.

It was only 6 and Lucy told her friends to start coming at 7:30ish meaning they only had an hour and a half to start preparing everything.

"Hey Lev, how about we do this: I show you where we'll be having this sleepover and you bring everything there while I bring it in from the car ?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah that's cool."

Without another word Lucy grabbed Levy's and guided her to an elevator. Once inside, Lucy told her to push a button that was above all of the other buttons. The button read 'Sages Paradise' and was light blue while all the other buttons were a bright white. There was another button that read 'J.H' and was tinted a light purple but Lucy instructed the blunette not to push it. When Lucy pushed the button and the doors closed she got a nervous feeling about how Levy felt about her house, but then she sucked a breathe in and let it go deciding it wasn't worth the energy to care about what Levy would think no matter how close they would get in their friendship. Without realizing, the elevator dinged and they had arrived on Lucy favorite floor. Mostly because she had it all to herself.

Lucy and her father always had and always will be close but they just both liked their space. In the elevator the button marked 'J.H' was her father's personal floor. His floor was basically something like Lucy's except he spent half as much time in there as Lucy spent on her floor of the house. After all Lucy almost never came down to the lower levels except when necessary. And when she did she almost always saw her dad just chilling, but when she didn't see him, like on her first day of school. It meant he was either out of the house or on his level of the house.

Lucy's and her father's personal levels included a kitchen, 3 ½ bathrooms and various rooms for whatever purpose either of them pleases. Now Lucy had barely gone on to her father's level since they moved so she honesty couldn't tell you when was on there if she tried but as mentioned before Lucy had spent all her time on her level and only left when it was necessary. The blonde's level of the house hadn't been completed because she hadn't decided what she wanted to do with each room yet. She had already furnished what was supposed to be a joined kitchen/ dining room/ living room. The theme for her kitchen was black and white with stainless steel appliances and her living room and dining room matched but with Lucy she was constantly changing and wanted her surroundings to change with her. Her bedroom was the largest room on the level and had the master bath with a huge closet as well. She had a computer and a desk in the corner as well as a television on the wall facing the bed. Lucy had also furnished her personal library and her personal office but the rest of the rooms were undecided. Levy stood in awe as she look at Lucy's library. According to Lucy, the room was filled with books she had read and books she hadn't read because apparently Lucy was always ordering books online and sometimes couldn't keep up with how many she bought and how fast she read.

"Here's the kitchen, so actually I'll just put stuff in the elevator and send it up will you put it in the kitchen, Kay?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"Of course babe, and I love your house. Legit, can I live here?" Levy joked while Lucy laughed.

"I'll see what I can do" Lucy said while shaking her head and laughing while turning around to go to the elevator.

…

In total in only took the duo around 20 minutes to get everything out of the car so with no time to spare Lucy and Levy raced around the kitchen, dining room, and living room to get everything set before everyone arrived. When they heard the doorbell ring Lucy called for one of the maids to get and if it was one of her friends to send them up. The first of her new found friends to arrive was Erza and Jellal and both of their jaws dropped when they saw Lucy's section of the house.

"Hey Lucy. Thank you for inviting us, your house is lovely." Erza said while handing her bag to Jellal before going in to hug Lucy.

"Hey kid what's up? Your house is nice and spacious, I like it. Don't you ever get lonely?" Jellal asked while taking everything in.

"Nah, not really. I have a dog and a cat but I haven't seen either since Levy and I got here. Speaking of which I should probably go find before they mess with some shit they weren't supposed to." Lucy said while head toward the hallway and to her bedroom.

The sage found the cat laying on the couch in her office and her puppy in the closet of her bedroom playing with one of his chew toys. Lucy brought both of them back out into the living room. When she got back she noticed that Loke, Juvia, and Gray had arrived and she heard another 'ding' and saw Cana, Laxus and Mira.

"Hey fam. What's poppin?' Lucy said while letting the puppy and cat go back to their own agendas.

"Hey baby, nothing much. I love your house by the way it's amazing." Mira said while hugging Lucy and Levy.

Laxus was silent but gave a look that said his greeting while surveying the kitchen.

"Hey huge tits, don't forget about me babe." Cana said with her usual comment about Lucy's boobs. Lucy swiftly smacked the back of her head and hugged her.

"Ow, what the fuck Lucy, that hurt." Cana said while taking various bottles of alcohol out her bag. If there was one thing Lucy learned about Cana was that she could hold her liquor judging by the way she constantly drank at school and no one really noticed.

"Don't forget about me Princess!" Loke said as he tried to hug Lucy from behind but was immediately curved with a "What the hell are you doing here, you dick head?" from Lucy. Loke blushed and put his hand behind his head while everyone snickered at Lucy's remark.

"Ayee, what's good Lucy?" Gray said from the door while setting some Ben and Jerrys cartons down on the island in the kitchen.

"Bruh, Gray is that Ben and Jerry's ? Juvia please wife this man before I do." Lucy said while going to look at what flavors he brought with him while Gray just stood there and laughed at the thought of him marrying Lucy. "Nah, imma need you to back the fuck up off my man Lucy." Juvia said while smiling and setting down a fruit platter. The one healthy thing Lucy wanted that night but forgot to get.

"Juvia you just lowkey reminded me. I forgot to get fruit earlier. Imma run and go get my bag and my jacket. While I'm doing that y'all figure out what kind of fruit y'all want. Aight?"

And with that Lucy had disappeared into the hallway, into her bedroom and into her closet to get her black Adidas jacket, put on some white, black, and gold Adidas all-stars and put her car keys, phone and wallet into an Adidas bag and walked back out to the kitchen area to see Mira sitting down at the dining room table writing a list while Levy was next to her. Everyone had taken of their shoes and found a place to sit, some were already laying on the floor on their phones.

"Y'all got the list?" Lucy asked while walking toward Mira.

"Yea here you go." Mira said while getting up and handing the blonde a sheet of paper.

"Aye, you want me to go with you Luce?" Levy inquired.

"Nah I got it. I'll be back in a minute, can y'all please not destroy my house while I'm gone? Matter of fact, Levy you in charge. Make sure that none of these bad ass lil kids don't break my shit. I'm out y'all" Lucy said while slightly chuckling at her words and heading towards the elevator.

"Aight, I got you Lucy."

And with that the blonde haired teenager was on her way to the grocery store because they didn't close till 11:00 pm. Lucy pushed the button to get to the garage and waited. Once the doors opened with a 'ding' Lucy walked out and unlocked her car. She opened the door and pushed the garage door opened with her left hand while pushing the button to start her car with the right. She connected her phone to the aux cord and played her playlist entitled 'Shade Shinobi'. She'd named it that when she first started watching Naruto just to be funny, but the name fit so she kept it. 'Summer Sixteen' by Drake played. This was a good playlist to play due to the fact that she lived in a rural area and was about 15 to 20 minutes away from the grocery store and the playlist was about 30 minutes long. This was one of the three playlists she updated regularly depending on which song fit the title of it and if there was song she grew to dislike in the playlist she would remove it and add a new one.

Lucy sang along with 'Right Hand' by Drake and pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Being the person Lucy was, she hated getting to her destination as soon as a song she liked came on so she sat and replied to dms on her social Medias while she waited for the song to end.

'_I just fell back with it, and now your past is behind you like the car with strap in it_, _thank god that's finished, cause now it's back to business, any more Henny and your past the limit, You told me about the picture, now you have to send it_

_I would never put you on blast when I get it, you're my right hand, you're my go to told me everything about you, that's a bold move, I know that you're out here, and there's things you gotta go through, just know that these streets just don't love you like I do, and they never will' _

Lucy hummed along with the final verse as she got her stuff. She paused the playlist and unplugged her phone. Once Lucy thought she had everything, she opened the door, straightened her clothes and walked into the grocery store only to see a certain pink haired idiot carrying 3 bags of Taki's and 2 bags of Hot Cheetos.

**Ahhhh. I'm finally done! Thank you, Jesus. This chapter is over 3,400 words and you little buttholes better be happy because I spent half my day writing this mess. So please, please, PLEASE review because I will reply if I get any and when I get them I feel so proud of myself. Love you guys and thanks for reading!**


	5. Reason 5

**Let's get down to business shall we ? woooooow we're already at the fifth chapter? The real question is how have I managed to keep this up for five weeks. Eh, I'll have to figure that out later, but I was actually excited AF to write this chapter. **

Previously: Lucy hummed along with the final verse as she got her stuff. She paused the playlist and unplugged her phone. Once Lucy thought she had everything, she opened the door, straightened her clothes and walked into the grocery store only to see a certain pink haired idiot carrying 3 bags of Taki's and 2 bags of Hot Cheetos.

Lucy stood and watched the boy for a second. He seemed to be buying things for Lucy's sleepover. _'Awww he's so sweet. Too bad he's and idiot.'_ Lucy thought to herself while she walked over to the pinkette.

"Ayee, what's good Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Nun much, buyin this stuff for tonight. Speaking of which why the hell are you here? Aren't you the host?"

"Yes, I'm the host dumbass. I'm just being a good host by going out and buying something I forgot to get when I was with Levy earlier."

"Ah, I see. What were you getting, oh gracious host." Natsu said while bowing mockingly. Lucy glared at him before replying.

"Fruit. Lots and lots of fruit. Speaking of which, what kind do you want?"

"Hmmm. Strawberries."

"What the hell? Strawberries are so basic" Lucy said while chuckling.

"But they remind me of you."

Lucy felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks as the boy gave her his signature grin. Honestly Lucy hadn't the slightest idea of what to say.

"Th-thanks, I guess." The blonde stuttered.

"Wait, hold the hell up. I just said strawberries are basic. Did you just try to sneak diss me?" Lucy asked.

"Nooo dummy. I meant that they remind me of you because you smell like them." he explained.

Lucy took it all in. "I mean, I guess." She said before turning away to look at the list Mira had given her.

"Hey, Natsu. Do me a favor and find me some pineapple slices, kay?" the sage said before walking off to find grapes, honey dew melon and strawberries.

…

Natsu had found Lucy looking at the strawberries and trying to find which ones looked the best. Honestly Natsu had grown fond of the Lucy in the short time they'd been together. And with the unintentionally slick comment he made earlier, he really didn't know what he was doing anymore. And now that the pinkette had thought about it this would be the first time he was genuinely alone with Lucy. It felt different when they were with themselves and actually alone, _alone, _than when their friends were still around.

…

"While I'm here I should really pick up more coconut oil" Lucy said out loud to no one in particular.

"Coconut oil? What for?" Natsu asked as he came behind Lucy and put his head on her shoulders.

This thought had occurred to Lucy once before: basically, in every squad there seems to be some unsaid roles you know? The funny one, the smart one, the idiotic one and all the other titles, but Natsu's role reminded her of that one guy best friends almost every girl has.

"A variety of things, really. If I put it in my hair it'll make it grow, I could use it to cook and alotta other things." Lucy said. Truthfully Lucy did want longer hair so she was trying the coconut oil method that everyone in this day and age where raving about.

"That sounds cool, imma look up what else it does so I can look fabulous." Natsu said while posing and doing a duck face. The longer he held the pose the more Lucy laughed. She felt a vibration on her thigh and heard a small 'ping'. She stopped laughing and pulled out her phone with a smile on her face still. She saw it was a message from Levy and swiped over so when her phone would unlock it would take her directly to her messages. She placed her thumb on the home button to unlock her phone.

Shortyy: You alright ma ?

Lucy replied to her text with a 'Yea I'm good, imam be there soon.' Before locking her but not without checking the time. Lucy had left the house at about 7:45 ish and the ride to the grocery story was about 20 minutes in of itself and the time now was 8:26. Oops, well at least it made sense why Levy was worried.

"Aye, Natsu you got everything ?" the sage asked as she looked up at him.

"Yea I'm good. You bouta head to check out right ?" Lucy shooke her head yes and took the boys hand while running to the checkout area not wanting to waste another minute in the store.

"Slow the hell down Lucy!" Natsu said

"I'm trying to go home so get your ass in gear fam and lets goooo." Lucy said as she headed to self-checkout.

She put the hand basket and down next to the machine and started taking fruit out and selecting what kind they were.

'Please move your—Green Apples to the belt.' The machine spoke.

"Lucy, you tryna drive me to your house? I took and Uber to get here." He said while adjusting the grocery bags in his hands.

"Ugh, I guess." She said while pulling a credit card out of her wallet. Once Lucy swiped her cad and got the receipt she started walking with Natsu following closely. Lucy hadn't parked that far from the store so once they walked out she pulled out her keys and unlocked her truck.

"We can put this stuff in the back seat." Lucy said

She opened the door and sat what she was carrying on the seat behind her. Natsu did the same and proceeded to walk to the passenger side and got in while Lucy took the driver seat and started the car. The young blonde pulled out her phone and plugged in the aux cord and clicked play on the same playlist as when she was on her way to the store. The next song that played was 'Dance With Me' by 112. They were a group from the 90's that one of her old friends introduced her to.

"Hey Lucy, I forgot to mention, I kind of have motion sickness, so can you drive slowly." Natsu said with a shy grin.

Unfortunately, Lucy has the same problem and pulled out a stick of gum and gave it to Natsu. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Why the hell did you give me gum?"

"Just eat it. I plan on getting home asap so just hush and chew." She said while she turning up the music.

"I see you looking at me, I can tell from your eyes you're your feelin me-"Natsu sang. Lucy looked over at him and giggled as the song changed to 'IV. Sweatpants' by Childish Gambino and Lucy and Natsu both rapped along.

'_Watching haters wonder why Gambino got the game locked_

_Half-Thai thickie, all she wanna do is Bangkok_

_Got her hair done, French braids, now she A$AP_

_Bino so insensitive, she asking, "Why you say that?!"_

_I'm chillin', real boy feeling, rich kid, asshole: paint me as a villain, still spitting that cash flow: DJ Khaled, I got a penthouse on both coasts, pH balance, real boys, I rep those, why though? Cause I said so'_

The next part was Lucy's favorite:

'_Hip deep in the Pepto, I got five on her like Ben Folds_

_I got more tail than that PetCo, you faker than some Sweet'N Low, yeah, you got some silverware, but really are you eating though? Are you eating though? boy, are you eating though?_

_Breakfast, lunch and dinner's for beginners, you ain't even know_

_Never catching cases, why they faces look so e-m-o?'_

"Ah, fuck it up Lucy!" Natsu said while recording her on Snapchat.

…

Once they pulled up Lucy pressed the garage door opener and waited for her garage to open. She paused the music, unplugged her phone and turned the setting back to the radio.

"Okayyy, I see you Lucy. House looks lit." Natsu said while she parked in her garage.

"I mean, if you really think so" she said while chuckling. They both got out of the truck and grabbed all the bags from the backseat. Lucy led him inside and to the elevator so they could head up to Lucy's floor.

"That was lit. And where'd you learn the trick about the gum?" the pinkette questioned.

"A sage never reveals her secrets, but if you're going to use it again make sure its minty gum." She said as the elevator dinged and opened. When she walked in she was greeted with 5 situations.

Gray and Loke fighting

Levy and Erza playing with her pets

Gajeel and Laxus playing cards

Cana passed out with 4 empty bottles around her

Juvia trying to steal Gray's underwear from his bag

Before Natsu could get a chance to say 'hi' Lucy had dropped her bags and went over to Gray and Loke, smacking then both upside their heads and then went to Levy giving her a hug but then hitting her arm.

"Owww, you hit hard as hell Lucy, Like damn." Levy said while rubbing the now red skin.

"That's what you get for not doing what I said."

"Ugh fine, whatever. Oh hey Natsu." Levy said while giving him a hug.

"Whats up, Levy. So y'all don't know nobody no more? Alright I see y'all." Natsu said while everyone looked up once Levy said something.

"Oh, you're here Flame Brain. I thought you woulda came through sooner." Gray said while dapping him up.

"Nah, I stopped by the store and ran into Lucy. She gave me a ride." He said while pulling away and picking up the bags and putting them on the table.

"Aye Lucy, where does this ish go?"

"Just leave it on the table of put it in the refrigerator." She said while putting the pineapple slices on a shelf in the fridge. Natsu gave her a nod and started putting the food away while Lucy walked away and plugged her phone into the surround sound of her living room. She had logged in on Soundcloud and started playing songs from her likes. The first song she clicked on was 'Pull up on a Kid' by Young Thug. Lucy moved back to the kitchen and sang along while she put the rest of the stuff away.

'_I know all my whips are foreign, I know all your bitches boring_

_I know I gained me some weight when I was tourin'_

_Fresh and clean like a new born, I wet that bitch and then wet yours, I ride that bitch with no insurance, what you tell 'em?_

_Pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, baby pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid, pull up on a kid_

_You need to pull up a on kid, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

Natsu made himself comfortable on an arm chair and focused on him phone while occasionally hitting the folks on beat with the song. Natsu was scrolling down his twitter feed to see people retweeting tweets. Natsu replied to a few dm's before locking his phone and stretching with a loud yawn and tears forming in his eyes.

"So Lucy, What are we going to be doing to night?" Mira while shaking Cana awake.

"Welllll, first I was thinking that since it's not that late yet we should wait a little until midnightish for our first activity because I want everyone to like take a nap and shit so they don't fall asleep on me later. So basically y'all can do whatever just don't tear up my house. Anyone who needa use the bathroom or anything ask me and imma show you where the bathroom is. To be honest imma eat and take a little nap because I got hella stuff planned for tonight and we probably wont leave the first activity until like 2:30ish and then we go somewhere else. So imma take a quick shower yall can do the same if you really want. I'll even tell you where the bathrooms are."

"Question. Whats the first activity, Princess?" Loke asked

"That, my young perv, is a secret." Lucy said while Loke mumbled to himself about Lucy calling her 'Knight in Shining Armor' a 'Young Perv'.

"Alright, Juvia doesn't know about y'all but they offer for the shower sounds good as eff right now. So Lucy lead the way." Juvia said.

"Okay, this is how imma have it go just so nothing too chaotic happens: Boys imma lead yall to a different floor so yall don't have to wait on us. And ladies you are gonna stay on my floor. So imma go take them and Levy show them to the two bathrooms." Lucy said as she took pushed the boys and their stuff into the almost unnecessarily large elevator and pressed the button for the first floor seeing as how that floor had 3 guest rooms each with its own bathroom.

"Alright fam, all the guest rooms for this floor are on this hallway so yall decide the order you wanna go but I swear for god that if I find out that any of you broke anything I will personally beat your ass." Lucy said as Gajeel and Laxus laughed on Lucy's comment about beating them up.

"Oh really now, Lucy? You're gonna beat my ass? To me you're literally no bigger than shrimp. How could you pos—" Gajeel was cut off when Lucy suddenly got him on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Young Gentlemen, rule number one of life is never underestimate your opponent, no matter the size. Got that ?" Lucy said while Natsu, Gray and Loke cheered her on. Jellal gave her a slight chuckle and Laxus tried to hide his embarrassment but failed miserably.

"Now that this is done, yall go do what you gotta do. Imma go help my ladies out." Lucy said while walking to the elevator.

…

When Lucy got back to 'Sage's Paradise' she saw Levy, Cana, and Erza sitting on the couch watching a Girl Code on MTV. It seemed the Juvia and Mira when to shower first. About 2 minutes later Mira came out of the hallway looking cute asf even if she was just in a pair of sweats and a white sports bra and white muscle tee that read 'Don't Talk to Me' in blue letters. Waist band of her bra read 'Been Trappin'.

"Aye, Mira we need twin tonight fam. I have that same sports bra in black." Lucy said with a smile.

"I got you Lucy. By the way, the shower is free so anyone who wanna go can go." Mira said while picking up a pineapple slice.

"I guess this is where I take my leave fam." Erza said while getting up and grabbing her bag. Right when Erza left, Juvia came in clad in a black pair of shorts and an icy blue Nike sweatshirt with her wet hair tied a messy bun. Everyone was looking flawless even though they were in their pj's !

…

Erza hadn't taken long in the shower, ten minutes at least. In that time Cana had gone. When Erza came in she had immediately headed for the strawberry shortcake she had brought with her.

…

When Erza came in Lucy saw her after shower look was also flawless af but was going to do a mass a compliment when everyone returned. Erza was wearing a red t-shirt that read 'Stronger than You' in black letters and a picture of Garnet from Steven Universe to match with her black shorts. Levy decided she would go and a few minutes after she went Cana returned with a clear liquor bottle. Cana looked amazing in her dark purple almost black sports bra and white shorts with damp wavy hair flowing down her back. With Cana being back Lucy realized she hadn't showered herself yet. She headed to her bathroom.

…

When Lucy was done washing her hair she towel dried it and went into her walk in closet. She looked in the mirror and saw her wavy hair was now down to middle of her back. She did a little dance and moved to dry herself off and get lotioned up so she could get dressed. She decided that since she was going to twin with Mira she would need to find her black set and lay that out. She also pulled out a pair of white shorts they read 'BOOTY GAME TOO STRONG' on the butt in pink letters. She also laid out a loose black shirt that read 'GODDESS' that she cut the sleeves off of. Once content with her selection the young sage put her hair up with 2 buns on either side in the front but had the back out. Even though Lucy hated socks she put on a black pair and headed back out to the living room to see the boys sitting on the floor and the girls at the table on their phones with a variety of fruit sitting in front of them. Levy was wearing her hair the same way as Lucy and wore a dark blue tank top with white shorts that had anime eyes all over them.

"Okayyy I see you Levy. Bun gang." Lucy said while hugging Levy and Mira from behind, they were also directly next to each other so Lucy hooked an arm around either of them.

"Mira stand up real quick I gotta get a pic." Lucy said while pulling her to her feet. She handed her phone to Levy and Levy tilted the phone diagonally. She turned the flash on and saw that Lucy and Mira were doing the praying positon. When Levy finished, Lucy already knew what she wanted to have the caption be. The blonde decided she would edit later and socialize now because all of the boys had returned they could all rest. Each of the boys were wearing either sweat pants or shorts with a muscle tee or just a plain t- shirt. Lucy was glad that they were taking a break because after that shower she was sleepy. Natsu in particular was wearing black sweats with a black 'Sword Art Online' shirt with his bangs pulled back in a pink pony tail holder.

Now to figure out where everyone would be sleeping…

**FINALLY FINISHED OML.**

**You little chicken nuggets are welcome. Please review because when you review I smile ! GUESS WHAT KJDAHNCBS ! MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT TUESDAY! I'm going to be 14 ! I feel old lmfaoo.**


	6. Reason 6

**Holaaaaaaa! What's up everyone ? did you have a good week ? PSSST I'M 14 NOW! I feel kinda old tbh lol. Also, either today or tomorrow I will be posting my first Naruto oneshot/story bc I haven't decided whether or not I want to keep it going because I feel busy enough while trying to writing this story and I have a really good feeling with how everything is going right now. Enough of thattttttttt. Onwards my dear readers!**

**Ps: I actually remembered this chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythingggggggg. I'd be hella rich if I did.**

Previously: Each of the boys were wearing either sweat pants or shorts with a muscle tee or just a plain t- shirt. Lucy was glad that they were taking a break because after that shower she was sleepy. Natsu in particular was wearing black sweats with a black 'Sword Art Online' shirt with his bangs pulled back in a pink pony tail holder.

Now to figure out where everyone would be sleeping…

…

Lucy had made a significant mistake and forgot to figure out where everyone could sleep that night. Lucy herself had originally planned on sharing her bed with 1-3 of the girls but she never planned further than that. Oops. 'Maybe we can all figure something out in my room' Lucy thought as she perked up a bit.

"Alright, follow me guys." Lucy said while opening a Laffy Taffy and standing up.

Lucy had led the group to her room which was a little ways down the hall from the kitchen/living room/ dining room. Going in larger detail, Lucy's room contained a California king size bed, 3 couches, a large black rug in the center of those three couches, a 65 inch curved tv on the wall, nightstands, a tall black book case filled with manga, and a desk that held a large monitor and a dark purple laptop that was connected to a blue cord that appeared to be connected to the monitor. Not to mention the various fairy lights strung on the walls and around Lucy's head board and the tall lamp in the corner by the desk.

"Okay Lucy, I see you. Room lit as ever." Natsu said while putting on a pair of nerdy glasses and going to touch whatever random object interested him.

"Ugh, I fall in love with your room every time I see it." Levy moaned while flopping down on Lucy's bed

"But anyway, Juvia doesn't really know about yall but, Juvia plans on sleeping on Lucy's bed, which Juvia assumes is comfortable as eff" Juvia said while Cana nodded in agreement.

"No fair, I wanted to sleep on Lucy's bed" Natsu said in protest while putting down a Fairy Tail manga Lucy had.

"What was that, Natsu ?" Erza said while growing a dark aura.

"Nothing Erza, nothing at all." Natsu said while cowering in fear.

"That's what I thought." Erza said while seating herself on one of Lucy's couches. Lucy herself just sweat dropped at the whole matter.

"Anywayyy, I guess its kind of decided then ? Levy, Juvia and Cana are with me, Mira and Erza on the couches the boys scattered about ?" Lucy said while everyone nodded in agreement with her words.

"Mkay, I guess its settled." Mira said while spreading out a sheet that sat next to the couch. Lucy wanted to sleep on the end so she let Jvvia, Cana and Levy position themselves on her bed. She plopped herself down and double clapped to turn the lights off.

…

You know the feeling when you're tired but you can sleep? That's exactly how Lucy feels. The blonde sat up, turned the flashlight from her phone on and made her way to her desk. Lucy had miraculously made it without falling over one of the boys. She turned off the flash light only to see two other lights illuminating from a small part of her room. She peered over a bit and found a nerdy looking Natsu and a calm Gray on their phones, both with their earphones in. Lucy ended up shrugging them off and taking a seat in her desk chair. Once comfortable she opened the lid of her laptop and pushed it to the side after changing the settings so that the display would be on her monitor instead of her laptop. The teenager was greeted with her purple and black lock screen that read 'cosmic' then pressed the spacebar to change the screen so she could actually enter her password. Once logged in Lucy decided to listen to music on Spotify. She opened a drawer that was located on the right side of her desk for and extra set of earphones. She plugged them into the left side of her laptop and clicked the green symbol on the screen using her black wireless mouse. Spotify loaded and Lucy clicked on a playlist entitled 'Any Vibe…'. She clicked the song 'Sparks Will Fly' by ft. Jhene Aiko and clicked the minimize tab. After a minute of thinking, Lucy moved the icon that represented her mouse over to the 'Google Chrome' icon and backtracked to she could pause the music.

Lucy had recently started watching an anime that was always a sub-topic when she was discussing anime with someone. Fullmetal Alchemist. She was only on episode 5 but she was excited. Unlike the author of this tale, Lucy watched anime all the way through and DIDN'T start a new anime when she was in between arcs and definitely didn't stop halfway through on single seasoned anime. Naturally, since Fullmetal Alchemist had come out quite some time ago, it was already dubbed. Lucy clicked the tab titled 'Fullmetal Alchemist episode 5 English dubbed' and put an earphone in each ear.

…

About half way through the episode Lucy could hear faint voices and mind you, she had her earphones turned up quite loud and it was only 10 o'clockish so no one's alarm had gone off yet.. She peered above the bright screen and saw Gray and Natsu yelling at each other. Both were holding a Nintendo DS, Natsu's a fiery red and Gray's an icy blue, very much describing their conflicting personalities.

"Well play fair, ya damned Icy Bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"I was playing fair, You just suck Flaming Idiot." Gray yelled.

'Ignorant fools, if this continues any longer these dumbasses are gonna wake up Erza and then we're all going down.' Lucy thought to herself while sweat dropping. Lucy stood up with her phone in hand and walked over to the two while carefully stepping over random limbs from Laxus, Loke, and Gajeel. Because both of the idiots were so entranced within their argument, Lucy was able to sneakily smack both of them on the back of their heads. The two leaned over in pain and groaned. Lucy smiled at her work and stood proudly.

"You two are honestly such dumbasses. You realize what would've happened if we woke Erza up, Right? We would've all went down."

The boys looked at each other in realization and gave a thankful smile to Lucy. Lucy simply shook her head and returned to her desk. She decided that after that she wanted to be more aware of her surrounding and just went back to music but turned the volume down and pulled up her twitter page and went to her 'Lists' section. She clicked the one titled 'SHINXBI WXRLD'. If you know what a 'shinobi' you could obviously infer that this was where she viewed the tweets from Naruto fan accounts she liked. She also had accounts for 'Hunter x Hunter', 'Fairy Tail', and 'One Piece' (even though she just started watching it).

…

The time was now 12 o'clock sharp and Lucy eye were drooping. The blonde always had a bad habit of staying up past her non-existent bed time, for example, all those times at her previous school when she would go home and stay up until 5 am and take an hour long nap then, go to school when she woke up. It was always weird for Lucy because when she went to school she felt like she had so much energy but when fifth or sixth period rolled around she would become drowsy and feel like she deserved a much needed nap. How she felt in fifth period those days perfectly describes how she currently felt.

The blonde grabbed her phone, turning on its flashlight and unplugging her head phones while closing her laptop while her monitor shut down by itself. She sleepily dragged herself to her bed, not without tripping over Natsu's arm and falling on him. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked down at the male whose eyes fluttered open and bore into hers.

"Soooo… you like strawberries!" Lucy said as she tried to play off the fall and her current situation. Natsu stared up in confusion, closed his eyes and flipped from his back to his side but, not without taking Lucy with him and holding her tight.

…

For about ten minutes now Lucy tried to free herself from Natsu's hold but was failing miserably. Eventually Lucy gave up, sighing in defeat. She turned to her side and put her earphones in to pick up in the playlist that was being played when she decided to go to bed. Lucy pressed play and closed her eyes. The song that played was 'In a World of My Own/Very Good Advice', a Disney cover by Jhene Aiko. As sleep over took the blonde she hummed the words 'All the flowers would have very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to me for hours, when I'm lonely in a world of my own, there'd be no birds, lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds'….

…

Lucy awoke to the sound of about five iPhone ringtones, each a different song, and about three flashes. The young sage fluttered her eyes open and saw a crying Loke, a Levy who was gushing, a laughing Cana, and a blushing Mira. Lucy attempted to stretch and get up but was held down by a strong arm that rested upon her waist. The blonde turned in surprise as a deep blush crawled up her neck and settled itself upon her cheeks. She quickly slapped the boys arm and scrambled to get up. She ran into her closet with her phone to hurry and get dressed. She put on a pair of black Nike sweatpants and a black Nike t-shirt that had a little graphic design of Homer Simpson eating a pink doughnut while lying on the Nike sign on his underwear. Instead of 'Just Do It' as the slogan, it read 'Cant Someone Else Just Do It". She walk into her bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. Once satisfied with her appearance she walked out to find everyone but Erza and Jellal awake. Erza and Jellal had shared one couch with Jellal's head resting in Erza's lap as her head rested on a pillow. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sight for a moment but then she realized that they had to leave soon.

"So who want to wake Erza up?" Lucy said while tying the laces to her Air Force Ones.

"Uhm, Lucy in case you haven't noticed, Waking up Erza is like asking someone to write your name in the Death Note and tell them writing your cause of death as 'Suicide' ." Cana said while taking a swig of her Fireball.

"Do we really even have to wake her up? I mean she would probably sleep through the whole day if we let her." Levy said while sitting on the floor in front of the bed.

'Ugh how do we wake her up without dying ?' Lucy though as she walk into the hallway to get to the kitchen.

Lucy crept up beside Erza and whispered in her ear:

"Pssst, Erza darling, it's time to wake up" and Erza stirred. They had woken Jellal up long before. They asked him what to do but his reply was that he'd never woken Erza up and that she was usually up before him.

"Heyy, babe. Can you please get up for me?" Jellal asked her sleepy state.

"Mhmmm, hi JJ." Erza spoke softly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they all thought their youth would end that night.

"Alright, Erza can you go get dressed? We have to go soon." Lucy said nonchalantly while putting part of a pineapple slice in her mouth.

"Mhmm." Erza hummed as she sleepily got up and had Levy guide her to the bathroom.

…

Erza decided to wear Jellal's blue jacket with a pair of black Nike mesh shorts and a pair of Roshe runs. Erza was still tired so she rested her head upon Jellal's shoulder as everyone grabbed what they thought they would need. Some brought water bottles while others brought Fireball Whisky*cough* Cana *cough*. Lucy herself brought a backpack with her. She put chips, Gatorade, fruit, water, her phone charger, her phone, an extra sweatshirt, and her earphones. The young blonde walked back out into the living room to explain what the first activity was. It was currently 2:17 am and the group was wide awake with the exception of Erza who clearly wasn't as good at staying up as the rest of the group.

"Alright newly formed squad! Our first activity is…. Paintball!"

**Imma be real with yall, I had a bit of writer block during this chapter so that's why it's late, short, and sucky.**


	7. Reason 7

**LADIES AND GENTLE MAGES I AM BACK! WE IN HERE LIKE SWIMWEAR. I apologize for taking that 2 month long hiatus but I was busy asf because my school had started preparing for exams but now I'm out of school and I'm on my summer vacation so you can expect new and exciting shit almost every week from me.**

**LIFE UPDATE: I sang all by myself at my graduation and I sang by myself on the last day of school in front of everyone that showed up. **** Ugh I'm so accomplished lmfaoo.**

**Anywayyyyy, let's get this show on the road people! P.S I am aware of the mistake I made with the time they were supposed to go to bed and the time in which they were supposed to go paintballing lol.**

_Previously:_ _It was currently 2:17 am and the group was wide awake with the exception of Erza who clearly wasn't as good at staying up as the rest of the group. _

"_Alright newly formed squad! Our first activity is…. Paintball!"_

xXx

The group cheered and headed out the door and into each of their own cars, some riding with each other and some riding alone. Lucy ended up with Natsu in her car. Lucy plug her phone in to the aux cord and sped off with her friends in tow. The first song that played was Side to Side – Ariana Grande. Lucy sang along while Natsu sat and scrolled through his timeline.

"Lucy, I'm picking the next song." Natsu said as he looked up at Lucy. Lucy simply nodded.

"If you turn out to be a shitty dj then you'll never play music in my car ever again. Got that?" Lucy said while looking at him pointedly. Natsu gave her look and brushed her warning off. Once he plugged his phone into the aux cord he pressed play. 'One Dance' – Drake (ft. Kyla, Wiz Kid) played and Lucy sang along but she was very off key and quite dramatic as she created excessive movements as well as pointing at Natsu whenever Drake said 'I need a one dance, got a Hennessy in my hand'. The next song to play to play was 'All That Matters' – Justin Bieber. Lucy, once again, created excessive movements as well as gesturing to Natsu when Justin sang 'You're all that matter to me', the only difference being that Natsu sang along as well and wore a slight blush whenever Lucy pointed at him and mouthed the words 'You're all that matters to me'.

xXx

Upon arrival Lucy got out of her car, Natsu in tow, and unlocked a large gate with the swipe of a card. She could hear everyone else walking up and standing behind her, some on their phones and others holding a conversation. She pushed the gate open, with the help of Gajeel, and gestured for everyone to come inside. Lucy led them to a small building that was painted a bright white that heavily contrasted with the moonless night.

"Alrighty, here we go. You guys can pick your teams or you can play on your own. For the team colors I'm pretty sure literally every color in the rainbow is here so go crazy I guess." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think we should do a round of boys vs girls." Levy said while moving to stand next to Lucy.

"Eh, that could be fun I guess." Cana said with a drowsy Erza nodding in agreement.

"Okay I guess. Does everyone agree?" Lucy asked. Nods and high fives were what replaced voices as the two groups decided on code names, team names, team colors and more.

xXx

GIRLS TEAM

MEMBERS:

Erza: Codename: Titania, Rank: Leader, Position: Base &amp; Field

Cana: Codename: Nami, Rank/Authority: Ammunition, Position: Base

Levy: Codename: Athena, Rank: Intel Division Leader, Position: Base &amp; Field

Juvia: Codename: Meri, Position: Field

Mira: Codename: Delia, Position: Field

Lucy: Codename: Sage, Rank: Co-Leader, Position: Base &amp; Field

TEAM NAME: ASRA

BASE NAME: INDRA

TEAM COLORS: dark reds, dark blues, dark purples, pure white, black, and gray.

xXx

BOYS TEAM

MEMBERS:

Laxus: Codename: Zeus, Position: Field

Gajeel: Codename: Kito, Rank/Authority: Ammunition, Position: Base

Jellal: Codename: Sora, Rank: Intel Division Leader, Position: Base &amp; Field

Loke: Codename: Leo, Position: Field

Gray: Codename: Orion, Rank: Co-Leader, Position: Base &amp; Field

Natsu: Codename: Salamander, Rank: Leader, Position: Base &amp; Field

TEAM NAME: APOLLO

BASE NAME: ASHURA

TEAM COLORS: deep reds, royal blue, black, dark green.

xXx

WITH THE GIRLS TEAM:

Sage and Titania sent the team to their locations, Nami handing out paintballs. The enemy color was red while theirs was pastel purple, it makes a statement. Athena, a handler of two guns, used a handgun and another gun that was best suited for assassinations, after all she was only gathering Intel and following orders through her headset. To Athena's advantage, she was quite small. Being small was useful because she could hide in small crevices and spaces which allowed her to fulfill her mission of hiding and gathering Intel on the enemy easily. Nami was to act as head of ammunition and guns. Though she was a bit tipsy, she was somewhat 'okay' at her job. Meri and Delia were field operatives and were quite the soldiers. Sage and Titania were their strong and intelligent leaders who are currently at the base sending orders to their team members.

"Delia I want you on the west and Meri I want you east while Sage and I take the center when you arrive to the field. Athena, What going on?" Titania said into her headset.

"I've arrived at the enemy territory and I've spotted Laxus. What are your orders?" Athena asked while setting up her gun.

"I need his position." Titania ordered.

"I'm on the west side of the field. My guess would be that they've got someone on the east as well." Athena said while preparing to take a shot.

"Very well. Take him out. Meri, Delia! I'm going out and Sage is holding down the base." Titania said while gearing up and walking out of their base.

"Athena go ahead and head to the east and let me know who's there after you take your shot." Sage said while checking Titania's position on their tracking system.

"Sage, Meri has trouble. Meri has spotted Loke, he crossed over to our territory. What are your orders?" Meri said in a slight panic.

"Send two warning shots in his direction. Let me know if he runs." Sage said. Two shots could be heard throughout everybody's headset.

"He ran towards where Athena is supposed to be." Meri said while taking a deep breath.

"Athena are you there yet? I want you to shoot Loke down." Sage said while sitting down next to Nami.

"I'm here but no sign of Loke. He must've taken a route we don't know of." Athena said while climbing on top of a structure that was quite dilapidated. When Athena stopped speaking three shots could be heard through the headset.

"Is everyone ok?" Sage said while preparing to check the map again.

"Sage, Titania! Meri has been shot! Meri is on her way back to Indra." Meri said while trying to hide the fact that she was quite happy to be shot by her 'Gray-Sama'.

"Ugh. Alright. Titania when Meri arrives here I'm going to Athena. Delia, I need an update." Sage said while suiting up and having Nami load her guns and paint her toy knives pastel purple.

"I'm fine, I did see Jellal though. The fact that he's over here makes me think that he's on Intel so be careful on your way out here." Delia said while ducking into her hiding place a bit more.

xXx

WITH THE BOYS TEAM:

"Guys, I'm out" Zeus said while heading back to base.

"Alright looks like I'm heading out when you get back, Zeus." Salamander said while gearing up.

"Kito, load my gun if you would?" Salamander said while checking the map.

"Do it yourself you lazy bastard." Kito said while playing a game on his phone. Salamander threw a small pebble at Kito's head and quickly turned around and whistled before he could meet his icy stare.

"Here Salamander, take your damn guns nd' hurry up nd' get the hell outta here!" Kito said with an attitude.

"Aww if is the little baby cranky?" Salamander said while giving Zeus a high five while he walked in and then running out of the door and shutting up before Kito could pick up a chair and throw it at him.

"Sora, I need Intel fam." Salamander said while moving behind objects and hiding behind them until he was sure the coast was clear.

"I've made it to their side but I'm pretty sure I was spotted somewhere along the way. I don't see anyone but sometime ago I heard shots so I headed to the other side." Sora said while peeking to the left.

"Okay greaaaat. Icy bastard, where the hell are you?" Salamander said while ducking into a tunnel.

"I'm on their territory, west side, flame brain. I swear I saw Erza in the center so you might wanna avoid going there." Orion said while pulling out his hand gun and shooting.

"Update: I shot Juvia." Orion said while dipping behind a wall even though he was positive his blue haired girlfriend already saw him.

"Good. Leo, where you at dude?" Salamander asked.

"I'm on the east of their territory. I'm pretty sure I'm being followed." Leo said while dipping into the shadow of a rectangular block.

"Whoops, I'm shot…..multiple times. It was Mira." Leo said while turning around and heading to his base.

"Shit!" Orion said while running to the center.

"Bastard, what happened?" Salamander asked as he went into a full stop.

"Two people shot at me but I think they were only warning shots. I'm running to the center." Orion said.

"Alright, I'm on my way to –"

"Salamander, I'm heading back towards the west." Sora said, cutting Salamander off. The sound of gun shots filled the headsets.

xXx

WITH THE GIRLS TEAM:

Sage sighed with relief as she shot Jellal four times. She and Athena headed to the center with Titania.

"Delia, head to the center." Athena said as she and Sage dipped and dodged the light.

"Alright. I'm on my way. I shot Loke earlier." Delia said as she hopped off a square structure. Two shots were heard.

"Guys, I'm out. Natsu shot me." Delia said as she adjusted her boots and went to base.

"Alright. Did you hear that Meri? Nami? Mira is on her way back." Athena said as she and Sage dipped in to a tunnel.

"Titania, where even are you?" Sage said as she bumped into what felt like a body.

"Right here." Titania said as she laughed at Sage and Athena for looking scared.

"Scared the mess out of me!" Sage said as she held her chest.

"Same." Athena said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we discuss how awesome we are at paintball and how many members of the boy's team we've got out?" Athena said as she sat down and began to reload her gun.

"Right then, Meri was shot by Gray and Delia was shot by Natsu. Delia got Loke and you, Athena, shot Laxus. I spotted Gray a while ago so I shot at him from the side and I'm pretty sure he's headed our way…" Titania said as she checked around the tunnel for signs of Natsu or Gray.

"Don't forget, me and Athena shot Jellal" Sage said as she copied Athena.

"Yup, yup, yup." Athena said as she adjusted her plum cross body bag that held ammo, plastic knives with pastel purple paint on them, and a map to label where she's been.

"Hey guys I think it about time we split up." Sage said as she pulled her boots up and adjusted her bandana.

"I couldn't agree more Sage" Titania said as Athena and Sage walked out of the tunnel with her. Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Sage, Athena and Titania split up in three directions, sage to the left, Athena climbed on top of a far off square structure and set up her long range gun. Titania, of course took to the center and decided to be a decoy. As the footsteps grew closer, Titania grew more confident. As the boys came into eye sight Athena readied herself while Sage decided she would take behind the boys.

"Shit!" a loud curse could be heard as two shots from Athena's gun could be heard in the distance. Both shots landed on Gray as Natsu had used him as a shield.

"You bastard! What happened to being in this together?!" an angry Gray shouted.

"It counts if you really think about it." Natsu said as Gray turned and left him alone. Two more shots.

"Damnit! I missed!" Levy said to herself as Natsu dodged.

xXx

WITH THE BOYS TEAM:

Two shots rang through the air as Salamander quickly dived to his left. He sent two shots, one at Erza who was now in front of him and another in the direction that four earlier bullet came.

"Damn you Natsu!" Levy's voice yelled.

"Sorry, nothing personal!" he yelled back.

"Sorry to have to do this to you Natsu." He heard Lucy's voice say from behind him as he felt something cold run across his neck.

xXx

**Ending it here because this chapter is long overdue and I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I'm literally always on here so just hit me up if you wanna talk or be my friend lol. Peace **


End file.
